chasing away nightmeres
by kagome092287
Summary: Sango keeps having night terrors and Miroku finds away to keep her mind away from the nightmeres in his own way!


"Miroku…No!" Sango said in her sleep and threw her arms against the floor hard. Miroku looked over at her when she called his name.

"Kohaku!" she shouted and started to hit herself. She sat straight up and started to yell and scream her little brothers name Miroku went over to her before she could get up and sleepwalk.

He put his hand on her cheek lightly to wake her up gently. "Sango my love it's alright everyone is fine."

He said in a soothing voice. She opened her eyes and looked at him with sadness.

"Miroku it felt real!" she said in a low voice. "It was just a dream your safe."

He said gently rubbing her cheek. "I know but I want to stop these nightmares I want to at least have one good night sleep."

She said as she snuggled her face into his right hand that held his curse. "What are your dreams about?" he asked. "Mostly Kohaku killing you all, and sometimes I dream about your curse taking your life. Those are the worse dreams."

She answered almost in tears. "Shh that will never happen! I'll always be here by your side."

He promised even though he feared his curse as well. "But…" she was interrupted by his lips on hers.

"Don't worry my love I'll never leave you." He whispered in her ear after his kiss.

He lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Now sleep my dear sweet Sango you need your rest InuYasha and kagome return tomorrow."

He said and she nodded closing her eyes. She fell fast asleep in his arms and she slept peacefully for awhile at least.

She started to move a little then moan. "Why Kohaku?" she moaned in her sleep.

She started to cry again. "NO MIROKU!" she started to scream.

Miroku looked at her with sadness again. 'She does this every time that bustard Naraku reminds her that Kohaku is under his control and reminds her of my curse!' he thought as he wiped her tears away.

She then started to scream loudly. "Shh Sango your fine no one is hurting you!" Miroku said in her ear in a soft voice.

She woke again and looked him with fear in her eyes. "Miroku I dreamt you were dead!" she burst into tears and turned to face him in his arms and buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Shh its okay I am fine!" he reassured her. 'I wish she would let me comfort her better.' He thought as he rubbed her back to calm her somewhat.

"I have a way to keep your mind away from those dreams." He said then kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with watery eyes and a confused look on her face.

"How?" she asked. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Yes!" she answered warily. He slowly put his hand under her right breast.

She looked down then back up "What do you thank you are doing monk?" she hissed in warning. "Trying to show you how to sleep calmly just trust me I won't do more than pleasure you." He answered her.

"But I am not ready for that and I don't want to be pregnant nor do I want to do that before I marry you." She said a bit nervous, because truthfully she loved his hand there and longed for him to touch her.

"I am not going to get you pregnant and you will still be untouched till we are married this is more of helping you calm your mind and make you happy. Just have faith in me I know what I am doing and the last thing I want is for you to become pregnant and have this wretched curse passed down. I would never do that to you." He answered. She sighed and looked at him for a second then nodded for him to continue what he was going to do.

"I have faith in you." She said with a smile. He smiled back. He gently moved his hand over her breast and gently needed it in his hand. A soft moan escaped her lips when he gently squeezed her in his hand. She rolled onto her back for him and closed her eyes.

He moved his hand under her kimono and felt that she wasn't wearing her slayer suit underneath the kimono and was very satisfied. He did the same to her left breast and she moaned softly.

She fell asleep again to his touch and a smile on her face. Miroku stopped what he was doing and smiled at the woman in his arms. He rested his head on her chest and fell asleep too.

The peaceful sleep lasted for at least an hour when she started to cry in her sleep again. Miroku woke up when he heard his love cry in her sleep.

He put his hand on her breast again and massaged her and her crying stopped. He moved his hand down to her knee and moved it up underneath her kimono and found what he was looking for.

He smiled when he noticed how wet she was for him. He gently stroked her with his hand. She gasped when he rolled her clitoris in between his fingers. He slid a finger gently inside of her and she gasped with surprise and pleasure while she slept.

He pumped his finger in and out till she had an orgasm and he pulled his soaked hand out. He tasted it and wanted more but was more content that she was happy. She slept rest of the night without a nightmare. The next day she woke up in his arms with a smile on her face.

She looked at him and he looked back at her and smiled back. "You slept well I take it?" he asked "Yes I did actually I even dreamt of you touching me last night. It felt so real!" she answered.

"I did touch you last night. You started to cry in your sleep again and so I umm…put my hand on you and you were so beautiful I couldn't help myself. Please don't be mad." He said. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

'Why am I not mad at him for doing that? But instead I want him to touch me again?' she asked herself. He looked at her waiting for her to slap him or call him a perverted monk, but she didn't. "Umm…Miroku, could you do that again before I fall asleep tonight?" she asked blushing.

He looked at her in shock and in disbelief. "Sango are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Of course anything you want I'll do it for you." He answered and pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms.

Later that night before she went to sleep Miroku laid next to her and massaged her whole body like he did the night before and caused her to have an orgasm, and she slept a dreamless sleep throughout the night, which they were lucky that night because InuYasha and Kagome stayed over her time another night. Sango woke up in his arms again and smiled happily.

"Sango, how are we going to do this when InuYasha and Kagome return?" He asked. She looked at him and frowned. "I don't know!" she answered disappointedly. He giggled at the disappointed look on her face.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "Nothing you just look cute that's all." He answered. She glared at him and rolled her eyes.

He kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "Well what should we do? I can't sleep well if you don't and I hate those dreams." She said trying to get back at the point they needed to worry about, but Miroku was still distracted by her and started to kiss her more and more.

Giving her light kisses along her face moving down her neck. "Miroku stop!" she moaned at him but didn't really want him to stop. He looked at her and smiled at her.

"Sorry I got distracted by your beauty!" he said as he pushed her hair behind her ear. She blushed at what he said. "Yeah you say that to a lot of woman!" she smirked and playfully pushed him.

"No I can honestly say I have never been so distracted by a woman like I have with you. I honestly do believe you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And trust me I have seen many beautiful woman. Besides you are the only woman I care about getting hurt or pregnant by me I would never put that burden on you." He answered, and again she blushed at his words. She looked at him with more love then he could ever ask for. He leaned down again and kissed her.


End file.
